The Keyblade Expirement
by Naomi Wiflath
Summary: .KH,Candidate for Goddess Crossover. Naomi starts noticing strange things. Pretty soon it starts affecting the whole world, and Naomi's fate is held in a Mad Scientists's hands.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I suggest that you know what 'The Candidate For Goddess' is before reading this fic, otherwise it won't make sense. If you really want to read this fic, just search on the internet for information. On another note, this is based on reading the first manga volume and seeing a couple episodes about four years ago. If there are errors, please let me know. **

**The Keyblade Experiment**

A Kingdom Hearts/The Candidate For Goddess

Crossover Fic by Naomi Wiflath

Chapter 1: **Beginning of the End**

_**Utter Silence…**_

**Star Log 5030**

**Star System 21NN**

**G.O.A Headquarters…**

"_Sir, there is a message for you on the Nava case."_

"_What does it say?"_

"_It appears they have lost track of him."_

"_Impossible, there was no way he could get rid of the brand."_

"_There's more, apparently there was a break in at the district lab in the K-4 colony."_

"_Damn… you've got to be kidding me…"_

"_Sir?"_

"_That lab was testing out a machine, and not just any machine. A time Machine."_

"_Excuse me? I thought it was a failure."_

"_Only Nava's crazy enough to get something like that to work. And if he managed that then… Send a message to Zion's network. "_

"_Ready for message."_

"_Tell them, that we have a serious problem…"_

**July 2005 A.D.**

**Milky Way Galaxy**

**Minnesota, United States of America**

**North American Continent, Earth**

_**A Fragmented Tale…**_

"Blagh, I hate that game."

"Well I don't have that many games; I try to keep my self busy. I couldn't help becoming a diehard fan of it."

"I need to beat it still, don't I?"

Three friends sat in a small grey SUV on their way back from a movie.

"Yes! Chain Of Memories is out and you Still haven't beaten the first game! You know I want it back eventually!" Replied a brunette. She had Hazel green eyes and her long hair fell to her lower back. She wore a black long sleeved shirt that said 'Kingdom Hearts' in graffiti across it in white. She wore baggy black pants with various unbuckled belts hanging from the back. There was a large pocket on each side and there was a zipper below each knee to turn them into shorts. A silver chain hung on the right connecting a belt loop to her pocket. The brunette also wore a silver necklace of a lock and key, her memento to Kingdom Hearts. She also wore small loop earrings, and her nails looked more like claws.

"I really need to get out of Wonderland." Replied the second girl, sitting in the opposite seat. She had shoulder length red hair and wore a red shirt with a black gothic cross on the front. She wore a black trench coat over it, unzipped. Her pants were baggy and black with red designs going down them. Her eyes were a glowing emerald color, and a piece of her hair often fell in front of them.

"I hated that world. Halloween town was the best." Added the boy, who sat between the girls. He wore a shirt with dragons and tribal markings on it. The background had fire on it. He then wore black jeans with a silver chain from belt loop to pocket on his right also. He wore a black trench coat over it, and his hair was most recently dyed silver. It was long enough to put into a small pony tail in the back, but the longest pieces could barely cover over his ears. His eyes were an icy blue.

"I liked that and Hollow Bastion." The Brunette replied. All three sat in the back seat, discussing whether or not Kingdom Hearts was cool. This was a very common topic between the trio. They were on their way back from a movie.

"Naomi, I shoulda known…" The red head sighed exasperatedly as she saw the Brunette pull out a flame red Gameboy from her pocket. It had an Inuyasha sticker on the back, and she flipped it open.

"What are you playing?" Asked Zeke, snatching the Gameboy from Naomi's grasp.

"Gimmie that back!" Naomi objected, grabbing Zeke's arm and trying to retrieve her Gameboy.

"Give it here!" The Red head cheered, taking the Gameboy from Zeke.

"Corrie! Traitor!" Naomi accused, reaching over to grab it, but her seat belt restricting her movement. Zeke took advantage of this and poked Naomi in the side, causing her to abruptly pull back and laugh.

"That was so un called for!" Naomi exclaimed, poking Zeke in the side. He laughed, grabbing Naomi's wrists so she couldn't poke him again. Corrie laughed, flashing the Gameboy in front of Naomi's face.

"She's playing Chain of Memories of course." Corrie replied, turning on the game. Naomi pulled her hands free and reached for her game again, only to be poked.

"I'm surprised Corrie, I didn't think you knew the name." Naomi replied while hitting Zeke in the arm.

"Will you guys calm down?" Asked Chris, who was driving them back. Corrie laughed, hading Naomi back her precious Gameboy. Naomi quickly switched it off and replaced it safely back into her pocket. She then took to staring out the window while Zeke and Corrie fell into a deep conversation about writing fan fictions. Naomi sighed, looking out onto the dark landscape. It was pretty late, and the sky was pitch black with stars scattered across it. Naomi wondered what was really up there, and wondered if humans would one day live in colonies in space like in the Anime stories.

A terrible shiver shot down her spine, making her go ridged. It hit her so fast it hurt; her heart now beating rapidly in her chest. Yet that cold would not go away. The hair on her neck rose as she had an incredible urge to run. Run to some destination she did not know, but it was buried down beyond reason, in instinct. Something terribly wrong had just happened, something that was never meant to be.

"Is that… snow?" Naomi suddenly snapped back to reality, making her shiver. She looked out the window to see large white sticky snowflakes adhering themselves to her window.

"Snow, in July?" Corrie, looking amazed out her window, her breath clouding it up.

"Look at the temperature!" Zeek exclaimed, pointing to the rearview mirror. It had the direction and temperature in digital numbers and letters. The trio watched as it dropped rapidly from seventy five to forty two, and it continued to fall.

Chris had to turn on his wipers to clear the collecting snow on the windshield. The road was already covered with a good inch in a half, making it incredibly slick. Chris leaned forward, trying to see thought the slushy mess on his windshield. His wipers could barely keep up in keeping it clean. He could see a cluster of red taillights ahead of them, and swore loudly as he slammed on the breaks. There was a six car pileup and trying to avoid it was almost impossible. The SUV slid out of control towards the pileup. Chris turned on the wheel as far left as it would allow, causing the vehicle to start turning so it's side was towards the front. Naomi instinctively leaned away from the side, pushing against Zeke who was also leaning away.

Chris hit the gas and tried to turn forward again, he got half way when the wheels suddenly found grip on the slick road. It threw them forward, strait towards the ditch. Chris turned again, spinning the car forward again but they already hit the edge. The tires caught on the gravel, the force causing the SUV to flip out of control. Naomi put her hands over her head as they were all thrown around by the centrifugal force, glass shattering everywhere.

The SUV finally came to a stop up side down in the opposite side of the freeway. Naomi opened her eyes, and shook some of the glass out of her hair. She closed her eyes and started taking deep breaths, trying to slow her racing heart.

"Hey, are you guys ok?" Chris asked, unbuckling his seatbelt. The trio replied, relieving each other's worries. They managed to clamber out, which was a feat in it's self when you realize they started upside down.

They all shivered in the winter, summer night as Chris tried to call the police on his cell phone. Their breaths making smoky clouds around them. Naomi looked at the damage of the SUV and was still amazed that they lived through it. The car was completely totaled, yet they only had some cuts and bruises.

"Something is seriously wrong." Naomi spoke up, looking up to the sky.

"No kidding Sherlock, it's snowing in July." Zeke replied crossly.

"What does it mean thoe?" Corrie asked, brushing off some of the collecting snow off her head. Naomi didn't answer. She continued to gaze up at the sky; a hand automatically grabbing hold of the lock and key necklace.

'_Find Me…'_

_**I hear a voice.**_

_**Inside hope and hesitation**_

_**Your voice, calling me.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**The Keyblade Experiment**

A crossover fic by Naomi Wiflath

Chapter 2: **View of the Future**

_**I hear a sound.**_

_**Inside hope and emptiness,**_

_**Far away, nearby, from the end of the world.**_

"_-In other news, Meteorologists are baffled by the continuing snowfall. There are reports of this phenomenon all over the globe, and scientists say this may have a harsh affect on the ecosystem. Here is-"_ Naomi turned the TV off and made her way down the stairs. It has been a week now and the snow has continued to fall as thickly as it started. Snow plows have been scrambling to clear the roads as fast as possible, but finding out that it is all in vain. The snow is falling too much to fast.

"Naomi! Cum'on' we're going to Wal-Mart." Her mother called from the bathroom, putting on makeup. Naomi sighed and headed for the entryway. Their house was a split level, so there were basically two floors with one about in the middle of both of them. Naomi pulled on her white snowboarding jacket and threw on her shoes. Her mother came down the stairs, throwing on a jacket in the process. Once ready they headed out onto the car. Her dad had stayed home from work and plowed the driveway so they could go in and out.

Naomi plopped herself in the passenger seat, and her mom got in the drivers. Soon they were off to Wal-Mart, which was about fifteen minutes away. Naomi as usual sat quietly daydreaming, her mom concentrating on driving. Although no one seemed to be anything more than annoyed by the strange weather, Naomi got a bad vibe from it. The idea that something bad was gonna happen sat in the back of her mind.

After a while, they made it there without any problems.

"I'll be at electronics." Naomi told her mother before making her way in the direction of it. Her mom replied with an 'ok' and started her own way. Naomi walked down the music isle, looking for any good CD's. To her disappointment she didn't find any to her interest. So she decided to skim over the games in the glass case. Once again nothing new.

"_Hello, sister_."

Another shiver went down Naomi's spine, and she whirled around. To her confusion she found nothing.

_That voice… it sounded like someone was right behind me. Whispering in my ear…_

A large crash echoed from the far side of the store, and the lights faded off. It left the store completely dark, and some customers started to panic. Naomi looked around, but couldn't see anything. So she reached out with her hands. She felt the glass cabinet beside her, and she had a mental image of it in her mind. She knew how to get back out from here, but the problem was she didn't know where her mother was. She'd have to look for her in this annoying darkness. So she started walking forward, keeping one hand on the cabinet, the other out in front of her.

"Where are you going?" Asked the voice in her ear again, making Naomi freeze.

"Who's there?" Naomi asked coolly, taking a deep breath. Her heart was rapping madly in her chest in fear.

"I'll tell you later. But you first must come with me." The voice replied, and Naomi felt a hand on her shoulder. She whirled around, but wasn't able to see anything in the darkness.

"Who ever you are, get lost. I'm not going to go with you." Naomi replied back.

"Don't you see? He has chosen you also. You fit the qualifications!" He replied, almost in glee. Naomi was disturbed by this, and slowly started walking backwards.

"You still don't understand I see. Don't worry sister, you will soon."

Naomi continued to move backwards as quietly and quickly as possible. Who ever it was, officially creeped her out.

"I'm Sorry, sister." The voice said again _behind her. _She whirled around only to be slammed hard in the head with a blunt object. It sent her sprawling to the floor, the blow making her see stars. Once they were gone, her head was spinning far too much to make out where was up in the darkness. She felt as who ever it was picked her up with what seemed with ease. Naomi immediately started retaliating, biting him hard in the shoulder. She was thrown back onto the ground and immediately smacked in the side of the head by the unknown weapon. She slumped over to her side, her head throbbing terribly. She couldn't do anything to stop a third blow crack against her skull. She gave a weak groan and fell unto unconsciousness.

'_**Look at me'**_

'_**Find me'**_

'_**The 'me' that is divided into you several times…'**_

'_**The light known as 'you' reflects my scenario.' **_

"Ah, very good Gar! Yes, yes! Place her there."

Naomi opened her eyes and groaned, the brightness of the room intensified her already pounding headache. She forced her eyes open and looked around. She was in some sort of lab that looked like it belonged in a science fiction movie.

She was carefully placed on a platform, being made to stand. Just trying to keep her balance made her feel sick, and she tilted precariously to the side.

"Who are you, what do you want?" Naomi asked, trying to get her eyes to focus on the two approaching figures. It was much more difficult to do with something that moved. Once she was finally able to see the stood before her. One, a boy with messy black hair that struck to Naomi to be familiar. He looked no older then she was, and he had piercing blue eyes. He wore black pants with white belts wrapped on random places on his legs. He also had a black t-shirt with a red short sleeved jacket over it. He wore one white glove on his right hand and a black one on his left.

Naomi shifted her gaze to the other, who was about three inches taller then the boy. He had short red hair and wore a white laboratory coat. He looked back at her with brown eyes behind a pair of glasses. Both grinned at her, extremely pleased about something. It made Naomi mad, her mind and logic already jumbled up with the multiple beatings. She took a step forward but stumbled. She was caught and pushed back up onto her feet. Her eyes had to refocus, and realized that it was the boy who had caught her. She jerked away from him and almost lost her balance again.

"I am professor Nava, and to my left is Mr. Gar." The scientist spoke, still grinning. Naomi glared at him.

"Wha do you want?" Naomi growled at him as menacingly as possible, which was difficult because she slurred her first word alittle.

"You are one of a select few with a special characteristic. You have an active, untainted EX, along with the appropriate blood type and age. Gar also fell into this category." He gestured to Gar, who nodded and smiled. "You are going to go under an amazing transformation, and become one of the most powerful beings in the known universe. I am going to manipulate your EX and turn you into a person of legend. A Keyblade master." Naomi's eyes widened in shock, and her mind raced.

"What are you talking about? They aren't real." Naomi replied. Nava nodded to Gar, who held out his hand. To Naomi's amazement, a Keyblade appeared. And not just any Keyblade. Any Kingdom Hearts fan would recognize it as the 'dark' Keyblade or the Keyblade notoriously used by Riku.

Naomi didn't know what to say, but just stared. Nava just laughed at her expression.

"You will also become a Keyblade master. Now if you excuse me, we must start the process." With that he turned to a control panel next to Naomi.

"No! I don't want this! No!" Naomi shook her head and ran off the platform. But Gar grabbed her around her middle, pinning her arms to her side and put her back on the platform. Glass rose up around her and sealed off at the top. Naomi beat at the glass, fearing for her life. It was like a horror movie. A mad scientist taking people and changing them. She didn't know what EX was or any of that nonsense. But she didn't want to change into anything. That Keyblade was evil, everything about this was wrong.

Naomi felt something wet on her feet, and looked down in horror as some clear bluish liquid quickly rising. She took a deep breath and clamped her eyes closed as the water rushed passed her head.

"You have to open your eyes." Gar said from on the other side of the glass. Naomi became still, trying to conserve the little oxygen left in her lungs. But she knew it wouldn't last and already her lungs started to burn, crying out for oxygen. It was only a matter of time.

"He's right you know." Nava replied, typing away on the counsel. Naomi ignored him, but felt like she was going to black out. Unable to hold it any longer she let out and took a breath, only to have that strange liquid to fill her lungs. Her eyes shot open in shock, but almost immediately they drooped halfway closed. Her muscles relaxed, and another wave of unconsciousness washed over her. She couldn't even fight it.

She was falling. Falling away from all her troubles.

She opened her eyes to see what she could only describe as faded darkness.

_Where… where am I?_

'_A truth shrouded in mystery'_

_**Static that is about to be cut off by consciousness,**_

_**Instead of all memories,**_

_**The light shines on the last memory,**_

_**As if to reach to you, whom I have yet to see.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**The Keyblade Experiment**

A Crossover Fic by Naomi Wiflath

Chapter 3: **Memories of the Heart**

_Flash_

_**Look at me. Find Me.**_

_**The me that is divided into you several times.**_

_Uraggg… I think I'm gonna be sick…Why do I feel like this... Oh, god… _

Naomi fell in this darkness, it pressed heavily against her. It was hard to breathe; it was hard to even think.

'_find me'_

_That… Voice… Is that, my voice? _The pressure around her increased, and grew hot. Her body felt so heavy it hurt. It was like she was gonna burn up in this nothingness. Yet there was something there.

'_This world is made up of light and darkness.'_

_Who… Who are you? What do you want…? What is this?_

'_The me that is divided into you several times.' _

Naomi couldn't explain it, other then the pressure intensified. Her body trembled under the pressure, and it seemed like she couldn't see anymore. Her heart beat rapidly in her chest.

'_If there is one of the darkness, there is one of the light.'_

Images flashed before Naomi's eyes, ones that she was all too familiar of. Sora and Riku battling in the chapel at Hollow Bastion. _Flash_. Sora as a shadow following Kairi and the others. _Flash_. Sora getting his heart stolen by his opposite, Aros. _Flash_. Sora trying to destroy the final keyhole. _Flash_. Sora pulling Riku out of kingdom hearts, and taking his place.

_Why are you showing me this, I've already seen this before._

'_This state you are currently in is unnatural. It's time you were awakened.'_

The pressure released, and an electrifying pain shot through her body. She cried out into the darkness, her cries swallowed up into it. But as quickly as it came it left again, leaving Naomi completely still.

'_It's ok now. We are now one again. Don't be afraid…' _Naomi's eyes fell closed and immediately the fiery heat was replaced by a comforting cool. She felt different, as if, something that was never suppost to be missing was back again. An electric power flowed through her veins, she could actually _feel_ it. She heard muffled voices. She focused on them, and they became closer. Clearer. Her senses slowly came back to the real world.

_I was kidnapped…_

The glass around her started to crack.

_For some freak experiment._

The cracks grew and spread across the whole surface.

_What the hell is going on?_

Her eyes flashed open, and all the glass shattered, sending a wave of the bluish liquid across the floor. Naomi bent over, trying to cough the foul fluid from her lungs.

"Well that was unexpected. Your EX is very complicated, I can't seem to figure out what it is." mumbled Nava, walking up the large mess with Gar beside him. Naomi fell to her knees and looked up at them, not noticing the fact that it didn't look like she had ever been wet.

"So, sister. How does it feel to be reborn?" Asked Gar eagerly, bounding up to her.

"Stay away from me!" She hissed, stopping him in his tracks, his eager smile replaced with confusion. Naomi shivered and was still breathing hard. She felt so tired, yet… she wasn't. It was a different fatigue that she had never experienced before. Naomi held out her hand, and in a flash a Keyblade appeared. She looked surprised at the elegant blade. It looked very similar to the Ultima weapon, except for the fact it was completely silver. The greatest difference was the keychain. It was a silver feather made of some type of metal. The blade had a long reach and indeed was powerful. But that's not what worried Naomi. It was the fact that she summoned it, without even thinking _at all_. Not only that, but she knew everything about it. How to use it, various spells and special attacks.

_How… do I know all this? What was all that… _Naomi ran her hand across the magnificent blade. The metal was warm to the touch, glowing with its own power.

"So, what do you think?" Nava asked, taking off his glasses and cleaning them with his coat. Naomi thought about this. She had become one of the things she had always dreamed about. Yet… it seemed wrong. She was not some experiment of which this man could study.

"Why… Why did you do this?" she asked, without looking at Nava who placed his glasses back on.

"I need your help. You see, I am from way in the future, where we are under a great war. Humans were forced to live in space colonies and we had to roam. You see there are creatures called Giseisha. They destroyed all of the other planets, except for one. We are now doing everything to protect this last planet. But we are a people divided. I want to bring them all together in one empire. That's where you come in."

"So we're just your weapons. All you want to do is take over what little humanity has left?" Naomi growled looking back up at him. The professor seemed taken aback by this comment and fumbled to recover.

"No-no I would never do such a thing. You are now superior beings. I merely want you to aid my cause…"

"You're right." Naomi looked to Gar in surprise. He summoned his Keyblade and started walking towards Nava, his expression showing that of anger. Nava backed away a step.

"Now, now Gar. What's the matter? Besides what's a little favor between friends. After all it was I who-" Gar's Keyblade stopped the Professor's rambling. It was held inches from his chest, at his heart.

"Just like you said, we're superior beings. That makes you inferior, no? Sister and I have no use for you." With that Gar struck, stabbing the Keyblade into the professor's chest. He gave out a moan and his body faded away, his heart disappearing. A black spot appeared on the floor and a creature materialized from it. First the head, with its lifeless eyes, then the rest of its body. It looked up at Gar, tilting its head slightly at him. Naomi looked at it in horror. Gar had turned him into a heartless.

Without thinking Naomi jumped up and ran towards the two. She stopped beside Gar, looking down at the shadow heartless. It looked at her, but didn't attack.

"What have you done!" Naomi breathed. Gar smiled.

"I turned him into a heartless. He's the one who will be doing all the obeying. I decided to wait however until you were ready." He replied. Naomi took a step back.

"No, you can't control them. They will eventually turn on you. You'll be swallowed up into the darkness." Naomi replied, still looking at the heartless in disbelief. Gar shook his head.

"Now, now. You're thinking like a normal human. We are above them. We can control _anything and everything_. Which is what I plan to do." Naomi looked up at gar who was smiling at her, she shook her head.

"No Gar, don't you see. We are still human. We will _always_ be human." Gar frowned.

"Why must you put yourself down like that? Don't you see, we will be the ones to conquer them! They are not fit for such a thing. They are imperfect. We will be the ones who will rule!" Naomi took a step back, disturbed by the strange glint in Gar's eye.

"No, I refuse to do such a thing. I can't let you do that!" Naomi replied.

"I never planned on doing it by myself. Of course you'll be by my side. We are equal, and equally greater then _them_."

"No, we are not better then them." Naomi replied angerly. Gar shook his head.

"Let me show it to you then." He reached into his pocket and pulled out some type of device. The best way Naomi could describe it was that it looked like a blue digi-vice with a clip on it. He pressed a few buttons and it emitted a humming sound and started to emit a blue glow. He clipped it onto his pants before holding out his hand to Naomi, smiling.

"Let me show you something." Naomi didn't move, and the humming of the device grew louder as the blue glow spread around Gar. He reached out and grabbed Naomi's wrist and she was immediately engulfed in the glow. Gar looked down at the Shadow heartless and spoke sternly.

"Meet us in the future." And everything disappeared. Naomi couldn't see anything except Gar beside her and the blue glow. Gar held up the Keyblade and murmured '_Agaros Kukiawa_'. Naomi recognized it to be an air spell, but not like an aero spell.

Suddenly the glow disappeared along with the humming. She gasped at the sight before her. There, before her was a planet. Naomi thought it was very beautiful. She looked around to find that they were in space. And not only that, both had sprouted angelic wings. Hers a pure white while his a deep ebon color. Naomi realized what the voice had meant when it said 'if there is one of darkness, there is one of light.' He was the dark Keyblade wielder. He could control the heartless. He could steal people's hearts.

"This, this is all yours. All you have to do is take it." Gar replied. Naomi moved away from him with a flap of her great wings, shaking her head.

"I do not wish to rule people. I'd rather help them." She replied seriously. Gar laughed.

"You'd be wasting your time. They're human. They make mistakes. You'd forever be running around. _They'd_ be controlling you. But if they are all heartless, they won't make mistakes."

"I won't allow you to do that!" Naomi hissed back at him, her eyes flashing. "All you're doing is going to send this world into the darkness!"

"That's the thing! The darkness is so simple! It is the ultimate power, that's why I chose its power! It can never be defeated. It will continue to exist when all else is gone!"

"Well you're a fool. All who have chosen the darkness have fallen to it. It's only a matter of time before you do!" Naomi held up the Keyblade threateningly. Gar growled angerly.

"Why don't you understand? If I have to beat the proof into you I will! I will show you the true power of the darkness my dear sister!" He declared, raising his Keyblade in ready of attack.

_**Today and tomorrow and even the future,**_

_**Even if I close my eyes,**_

_**I will look for you.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**The Keyblade Experiment**

A Crossover Fic by Naomi Wiflath

Chapter 4: **Light vs. Dark**

Good Listening music: **Numb Encore** by J-Z & Linkin Park

**Going Down in Flames** by 3 Doors Down

_**Find me, sleeping in the darkness.**_

_**Me, inside of you, to keep living.**_

"I am not your sister!" Naomi charged forward, Gar preparing to block. But he misread her actions and she flipped over him, spinning around and hitting him hard in the back of the head. He flew to the side, turning back at her and somewhat dazed. He growled angerly.

"Face it! We are the same! Surely you understand! If you go and help them, they will shun you for being different!" Naomi ignored him and pointed her Keyblade at him. It grew hot in her grip and emitted red sparks.

"_Firai_!" She yelled, and a large fiery blast shot form the tip of her Keyblade. A Level four spell. Gar quickly countered with a '_Blizzai_'. The spells clashed creating an explosion. Naomi turned and flew towards the strange white structure in the distance get some space between them.

"_Sonic_!" Naomi was slammed hard in the back, sending her spinning. He whirled around again and nailed her hard on the side of the head. She spun around and held up the Keyblade, deflecting the next strike. The force of it still sent her flying backwards. He charged a last time in the attack combo, and she saw him long enough to plan ahead. With another flap of her wings she moved down and just out of the attacks way then kicked upwards, pushing her and him farther away. She then raised the Keyblade and used her most powerful spell.

"Zeus's THUNDER!" The electric attack fell down onto Gar and struck him head on. He screamed in agony before becoming still. Slowly, she floated over to him to see if he was unconscious. She found out that this was stupid as his eyes flung open and he struck her hard across the face again and sending her sprawling backwards. She tried to right herself again but was rammed hard by him. She was sent sprawling again and crashed hard against the white structure. Gar charged again, Naomi only managing to block. The force pushed her harder against the now bent metal. He pushed her Keyblade back so the edge was at her neck, his face an inch from hers.

"Don't you see? My power is incredible! I'll give you one more chance to come with me." He whispered. Naomi growled.

"Never underestimate me." She growled and with a burst of strength pushed his Keyblade while kicking him hard in the stomach. He bent over and growled.

"How dare you turn your back on me?" Naomi just managed to flip out of the way before his Keyblade slammed into the already twisted metal. He swore loudly and pulled the Keyblade back out. Naomi had taken off running on the metal structure.

"Hurry up, I'm starving'!" Zero complained to his friend and know it all. The black dusty haired boy crossed his arms and tapped his foot impatiently.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Clay replied, running up next to his friend and pushing his glasses up on his nose.

"Slowpoke." Zero commented before turning and walking down the hallway. The walls and floor were completely white, except for a large window that ran along one whole side.

"Zero! Look out there!" Clay pointed out at the window. Zero looked to see two figures in the distance. They dogged around like in a dangerous dance. It immediately captivated Zero's curiosity. Although they were much too far away to see clearly enough, he did see some flashes of red and blue. His excitement rose as the figures flew closer.

"What are they? They certainly aren't Giseisha. Very Interesting…" The figures were now close enough for Zero to see clearly. One was male with white pants and a red jacket. Human enough, except for the large feathered wings that sprout form his back. They were blacker then the space around him. The other was apparently female and garbed in mostly black. She also had large angelic wings that were pure white. Both were fighting each other with what looked like swords. Or were they keys? Anyway, it looked as if the girl was losing. She raised her weapon and yelled something. To Zero and Clay's surprise the boy was immediately struck with a lightning bolt. He twitched in pain before falling limp.

"I wonder if anyone knows about this." Clay asked, watching the boy come back to life and smack the girl hard across the face with the weapon. The boy flew at her and rammed her hard and sending her into G.O.A. The impact sent a shudder throughout the whole structure.

"I bet they do now, Cum'on! Let's get a better view!" Zero exclaimed, bolting down the hallway and leaving his friend stumbling to catch up. The duo ran up a flight of stairs to the identical above hallway. They got to the window just to feel G.O.A tremble again. Then they saw the girl run across the window. She had a bloody gash across her face.

"Very Interesting. They can survive out in space." The boy followed in pursuit of her with one large flap of his wings and a push off the window.

Without even bothering to ask Clay to follow, Zero set off again, wanting to see the continuation of the battle.

Naomi ran a few more steps then immediately turned around, using her momentum to hurl the Keyblade at Gar. "Strike Raid!"

Gar jumped and attacked, knowing Naomi was vulnerable because she needed to wait for the Keyblade to come around again. He struck down, Naomi dodging out of the way and making his Keyblade become lodged into the metal. This gave her enough time to retrieve her Keyblade. She struck at his unprotected back but he whirled around and met her blade with his. She struck again and again with lightning quick blows, he meeting each one. Something flashed out of the corner of her eye and distracted her enough for Gar to parry and strike her in the side and leaving a shallow gash. She jumped away, trying to ignore the pain. It wasn't serious, but it restricted her movement. She turned to see what had distracted her. Five mecha's stood, or rather floated around the immediate area around her and Gar.

"Ah, the 'Ingrids' as they're called." Naomi whirled around, her wound aching in protest to see Gar hovering not far from her. "I'm surprised they bothered to launch them, well. I guess we are quite intimidating now, aren't we?" Gar grinned, his mood completely changed again.

"How do you know that?" Naomi asked, not daring to let her eyes of him while watching the Ingrids out of the corner of her eye.

"Why Nava of course. I managed to get some information out of him. That's why I decided this was the best place to make my entrance. Anyhow, let me show you my power against the last hope of mankind!" He charged at one of the Ingrids, Naomi franticly trying to catch him. One of the Ingrids pointed a rather large gun at them, which did not make the situation better. He flew towards the white Ingrid, which just stood there.

Gar raised his blade to strike the Mech, but was grabbed from behind. Naomi had one arm around his neck, her Keyblade pointed at his chest. He immediately froze.

"What are you doing! Get out of here!" Naomi yelled franticly at the Ingrid. The others closed in making a tight circle around the two.

"No! Get Out of here! NOW!" She yelled at them franticly again. Gar started laughing.

"Do you really think they'd listen to you? To them we're nothing but a threat to their precious planet." Naomi tightened her grip, while whispering to him.

"Shut up! Can't you just shut up?" She hissed in frustration.

"Aww, are you trying to save them? You're wasting your life for nothing!" Suddenly Gar started to glow with a terribly dark aura. Naomi's blood ran cold.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" She screamed before concentrating on a counter. She started to glow a silver color as she summoned all the energy she had to spare.

"DIE MORTALS!" Gar declared madly.

Zero had just found a good view when a large explosion occurred. He had to shield his eyes against the brightness of it. The shockwave from the blast made G.O.A shudder like never before, and Zero fell hard to the ground.

"What the?"

The mixtures of light faded, revealing two limp figures. Naomi forced herself to look up at Gar, who was looking back at her. His expression showed that of disappointment, Naomi smiled weakly.

"Do not under estimate me." She choked out. Naomi could taste the blood in her mouth, which had a dull metallic tang to it. Gar growled angerly.

"I'll be back." He hissed before disappearing in a flash of dark blue, leaving a couple blood stained ebon feathers.

Naomi gave a tired sigh, her eye's falling closed. Her body ached down to its core, and she was so cold. Because she countered the attack, both took the brunt of each other's attack. She took another sigh, and took the wave unconsciousness greatly. It was over, for now at least.

"What the hell was that?" Gareas asked.

"The power of that blast was incredible, but most of the force stayed at the epicenter." Ernest added.

"First, what are you doing?" Gareas exclaimed as the white Ingrid reached out a hand and gently grabbed the lone figure. Her silver feathers stained with spots of crimson. She then turned to return to G.O.A, leaving her team mates utterly confused and speechless from her actions.

'_The light known as 'you', reflects my scenario.' _

'_My Destiny lost, but not forgotten.'_

A/N: Zero and clay are in their G.O.A uniforms.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Keyblade Experiment**

A Crossover Fic by **Naomi Wiflath**

Chapter 5: **G.O.A and the Legend**

'_As our hearts beat as one, you realize we were the same all along.'_

'_Pulled into a battle you never knew you were destined to fight.'_

'_Will you choose to take my hand? Because in reality I'm within you.'_

'_Find me, the me that was a part of your heart all along'_

_**Today and Tomorrow and forever,**_

_**Even if everything's destroyed**_

_**I will look for you**_

"Zero! There you are!" Clay exclaimed, running down the hallway to his friend.

"Oh hey, have you found out anything new?" Zero asked. Clay nodded, pushing his glasses up on his nose.

"As a matter of fact I found out something very interesting indeed. That girl we saw fighting is actually in the Sick Bay."

"No kidding? Cum'on, let's go see!" Zero exclaimed, making towards the sick bay. Clay grabbed his arm.

"It's not that easy you dork. They've got that area completely locked down. They've even set up another sick bay for everyone else."

"Then we'll just have to sneak in." Zero replied simply. Clay looked at candidate Enna in disbelief.

"You've got to be kidding! Do you know how much trouble we'll get in for doing that! Not to mention we'll surely get caught!"

"Not to worry, I've got it all planned out. First, we wait till late. Then we'll sneak in, look around. Then sneak out. It's fool proof!" Zero exclaimed, grinning about his brilliant plan.

"You're the fool, Zero. I can see many things going wrong. This can't possibly work." Clay sighed exasperatedly at Zero's stupidity. "I'm not going to do this!"

"I can't believe I'm doing this…" Clay moaned as the two candidates made there way down the half lit hallways. Half of the lights were shut off to conserve energy.

"Aww, stop complanin', this ain't so bad." Zero whispered back to his friend. Clay sighed again, both stopping at the corner. Zero took a glance around the corner, making sure it was safe. It was all clear, and he gave a curt nod to his friend. They walked down the hallway till they came to a door. A sign hung hastily said 'under maintenance, temporary Sick Bay down hall' in scribbled handwriting. Zero placed his head against the metal door, hoping to here if anyone was there. To his surprise and relief, there was no sound within the room.

"I think it's safe." Zero whispered t clay, who looked as if he was gonna regret this. Zero hit the open button and both jumped out of the way as it opened, expecting someone to be charging out. Zero peaked his head into the room. The woman who to him is still known just as 'Doctor' was sitting at a desk. Her head was slumped on the desk on top of various papers; Zero realized that she was sleeping. He jerked his head to tell Clay to come in, and started into the room. On one of the tables, lay the girl. Zero and clay bounded up to it, but making sure not to make any noise. God knows what would happen if she woke up.

Zero stared down in awe at the girl. The last time he saw her, she was in a fierce battle. Her silver wings were gone, making her look like a normal human. Her hair was long and golden brown. She dawned a black long sleeved shirt that said something Zero couldn't read. She also had black baggy pants with various belts and pockets. A silver necklace with a silver lock and key charm hung around her neck. He couldn't help to find her clothes strange. Although he couldn't understand why he was drawn to her.

"Looks just like a normal human." Clay commented quietly. "But how could she have survived out in space?"

Zero tried to ponder the question, but it just made his brain hurt. So he just shrugged.

"And the wings, where are they?" Clay mumbled again. Zero ignoring him, his attention had snapped back onto the girl's hand. It had moved. He held up a hand to stop Clay's rambling then pointed to her hand. Clay's eyes widened when it did again, and they heard a groan.

"I think she's waking up!" Zero whispered eagerly, wanting badly to meet this strange person. Clay groaned.

"No! We've been here enough. You said we'd just look around and leave. Let's get out of here!" Clay whispered urgently back.

"CANDIDATES!"

Both froze, too late. They had both been caught, red handed. They slowly turned around to meet the doctor's furious glare.

"I've shoulda known it was you, candidate Enna. But candidate Fortran? I didn't think you'd do something as drastic as this. I'll have you both-" She stopped, her gaze going past them and her angry expression faded away. Zero and Clay turned around to see the girl had sat up. She looked at them sleepily, showing no other expression. Without looking away from the girl, the doctor grabbed the candidates by the backs of their uniforms and pulled them behind her.

Suddenly the girl's stupor faded, and she jumped up, startling the doctor so badly she almost fell on Zero and Clay. The girl's gaze darted around the room, then to her hands. She clasped and unclasped them, somewhat confused.

Zero walked up to the girl, but was pulled back again by the Doctor. He growled in annoyance.

"Who are you?" Zero asked, pulling out of the doctor's grasp. The girl's gaze shot to Zero, and their eye's met. Hazel green looked into bluish grey.

"I'm, Naomi. Where am I? Who are you?" She asked, her gaze unwavering. Zero had to look away, unable to look into her powerful eyes.

"I-I'm Zero Enna. You're at G.O.A." He replied hesitantly.

Naomi's eyes widened, remembering running across that white structure and seeing the initials G.O.A painted across it along with a strange symbol. She looked curiously at the boys. Both wore uniforms with the same symbol on them. She sighed, trying to get thing's straight. She was in some, space station or something. She was fighting Gar but he left. Wait? How long had she been out? Could gar be recovered by now?

"How long have I been unconscious? "Naomi asked. The woman who looked a lot like a doctor stepped forward in front of the boys.

"A week. What… Exactly are you?" She asked. Naomi was confused at first, but remembered the battle. Not only was she out in space. But she could move around freely and could breathe. Naomi scratched the back of her head.

"Well, I'm just as human as you are. I just… have some… talents?" Naomi inwardly kicked herself for such a stupid explanation. And if this woman was a doctor then surly she'd want to know what exactly these 'talents' were. The woman's expression didn't' surprise Naomi, which was that she didn't believe her explanation.

"How were you able to do all that stuff. Who were you fighting? Why?" Zero asked, Naomi not expecting him to be asking the questions.

"His name is Gar. I was trying to keep him from destroying everything. He… wants to take over mankind." Naomi replied truthfully.

"Is he, what you are?" Zero asked again, Naomi sighed inwardly.

"Yes and no. He's kinda like an opposite of me. Or it seems that way. He and I are both…" Naomi hesitated, unsure if telling the truth would be good or complicated. Knowing that the truth is best, she sighed and sat back down. "It's a long and confusing story, so I'll sum it up for ya. There was this man named Nava-" Naomi stopped by the doctor's expression.

"Nava? The scientist!" She exclaimed in disbelief. Naomi nodded.

"Indeed, although he isn't what he used to be."

"What do you mean?" Asked the boy with large glasses.

"I'm not sure what he did exactly. He kept rambling on about something called EX, but the fact is. He managed to turn both Gar and I into Keyblade masters." She finished. The boys just looked at her in confusion; however the doctor was looking at her in amazement.

"EX Manipulation…" She whispered in shock. Naomi frowned, scratching the back of her head in bewilderment. Once again, she had no idea what the woman was mumbling about and was left clueless.

"Keyblade masters?" Zero asked. Naomi nodded, summoning the Keyblade to her grasp. The doctor still stared at her in amazement.

"What? What is it?" Naomi asked, slightly annoyed.

"The legend, of the Keyblade masters. I didn't think it was possible for one to exist…"

"What legend?" Zero asked.

"I know what you're talking about. I read it in an old book once. A very old book." Clay said, pushing his glasses up on his nose.

"What is it? What does the legend say?" Zero asked eagerly, Naomi also wanting to hear the story.

"It's more like some type of poem. I've never really given it much thought. But I remember it word for word thoe. It goes… something like this-…"

"_When twice and a fifth the millennia pass_,

_Our home will be ground to the war at last._

_Both darkness and light are reborn once again_

_The victor of the battle will determine the end._

_Both will be known by the keys that they wield,_

_Both with the power of death or to heal._

_They wield the power sought by all,_

_That will pass the final judgment,_

_And look into us all._

_Be careful young one, for as time holds us all,_

_Your heart will lead to your rise or your fall." _

'_**Now you're the only one left who remembers. Can you find us?'**_


End file.
